Dradelian Grammar
The Dradelian language uses the Latin alphabet. It uses the basic Latin alphabet without the letters W, Q or X. It uses the additional letters Ä, Ã, Õ and Ḡ, which are considered independent letters of the alphabet. The digraphs Lh and Lz are considered independent letters in some cases, such as alphabetical ordering. 'Grammar' Dradelian has agglutinative morphology; so morphemes can be strung together to form complex words. Dradelian compound words take a modifier-first, head-final order, like English. 'Articles' Articles are suffixed in Dradelian, there is only one type, the definite article, which has both a plural and singular form. 'Adjectives' Adjectives are formed by adding the appropriate suffix to the root 'Personal pronouns' 'Verbs' 'Infinitive' The infinitive is the basic, unconjugated form of a verb, sometimes called the name of the verb. In English the infinitive is the word "to" followed by a verb: to talk, to see, to return. The Dradelian infinitive is formed by adding the suffix -iar to the end of the verb. To make a verb negative the suffix -õv is added. 'Conjugations' Tenses in Dradelian are formed by removing the infinitive suffix and replacing it with the appropriate suffix. There are three tenses in Dradelian, past, present and future. Verbs conugate according to person. Causative The Causative is a form of a verb that indicates that a subject causes someone or something else to do or be something. It is formed by adding the prefixes below instead of the standard conjugations In English, it can be translated as "A causes B to (verb)". Also, Dradelian has no verb for English verbs such as "feed" or "kill", so these would be "cause to eat" and "cause to die" in Dradelian. 'Indirect and direct objects of causative' Causative verbs in Dradelian typically have a direct object, and sometimes an indirect object, which are marked with the accusative and dative respectfully (this will be discussed later). In the sentence "I cause you to be a dog", in Dradelian, "you" would be accusative as it is treat as the direct object, and "dog" would be dative as it is treat as the indirect object. Therefore, in Dradelian it would be "srettsebel ẑok'eg' zigådz'ẑev'". 'Moods' 'Moods' Moods are used to signal modality. There are ten moods in Dradelian. Moods are added as prefixes to the verb. 'Desirative mood' The desirative mood is used to express a desire or want to do a certain action. The prefix trid- is added to the verb. Trit is used if the follow consonant is voiceless. The Causative form of the verb can also be made desirative, for example "ton tridsredgafar źokcic" means "I desire to feed you", however, if the causative affix is placed before the desirative affix, the meaning of the sentence is changed. So to say "I cause you to want to eat", it would be "ton sredtridgafar źokcic". The causative works this way for all verb moods. 'Necessitative mood' The necessitative mood expresses the need to do a certain action. The prefix sdol- is added to the verb. 'Potential mood' The Potential mood is a mood of probability indicating that, in the opinion of the speaker, the action or occurrence is considered likely #vem - Speculative, maybe #jev - "should" #prek = "able to" #vil = conditional #jut = subjective #het= dubiative #krelh - prohibitive #ḡäd - "probably" 'Aspects' Aspects in Akebarian are marked with suffixes. Below is a list of aspects and their approriate suffixes. Aspects, as can be seen, are marked with the suffix å. The first vowel on these suffixes is in brackets as it is only added if the conjugated verb ends in a consonant. *Perfect +(e)gä * Continuous +(ä)jä * terminative +(e)rä * Durative - (ä)rgä * Prospective (soon) - (e)lju * Defective - (a)krenu * Accidental - (e)sendru * Inchoative - (e)veskä * Iterative - (a)vredä Cases Pyuis has many cases. 'Interrogatives' Interrogatives are used to ask questions in Pyuis. Unlike in English, the word order does not change when a statement is turned into a question. In Pyuis the interrogative is placed before the statement to turn the statement into a question. Pyuis interrogatives are based partially on Esperanto interrogatives. Yes–no interrogatives Yes–no questions are formed with the interrogative vec at the beginning of the clause, or by placing it before the noun which the question is being asked about. For example, the interrogative equivalent of the statement quipomƶak cebje syumumu "The pig is large" is Veƶ quipomƶak cebje syumumu'? "Is the pig large?" The subject and the verb are not inverted to form questions as in English and many other European languages. As mentioned above, interrogatives can be placed before the noun the question is being asked about, therefore change the meaning of the question depending on their word order. For example, in the question "vec ẑurukosredginyir ƶadzåtegaj?" = "did the bear kill people", "vec" is placed before ẑuruko (bear), therefore the question is being asked about the bear, thus implying "was it the bear that killed people?". However, in the sentence "Ẑuruk sredginyir vec ƶadzåtegaj?", "vec" is placed "ƶadzåtegaj" (people ~ accusative case), therefore the question is being asked about the people, thus implying "was it people that the bear killed". Other interrogatives Pyuis has several more interrogatives to ask more detail about the question, the same rules mentioned above also apply for these interrogatives. *cumon - what, which *bemov - where, in which place *dän - why, for what reason *lhalzum - how, by which way/method *ḡetem - how much/how many *vec - yes/no *lhud - in what condition/state *vem - what type? *zähab - when, at which time? Months *Dẑanuyar *Febraz *Murzod *Ḩaprel *Majz *Dẑenvo *Ḩasta *Selvo *Ghar *Doghad *Goldo *Dizimber Days *Mundjo *Tsyuzdjo *Wedenzdjo *Turzdjo *Fraydjo *Såtdjo *Sundjo Numbers * 0 Herug * 1 Momov * 2 Bera * 3 Dani * 4 Tim * 5 Remec * 6 Hõk * 7 Jeralh * 8 Pelkõ * 9 Dos * 10 Blos * 100 Devas * 1,000 Muõk * 1,000,000 Tudom * 1,000,000,000 Felkalh * 1,000,000,000,000 Verepc